myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Main Characters in: BartBob SimpsonPants (With help from Jessefan1)
Ok well... I talked with Jessefan1 quite he votes who will be the 7 characters from "SpongeBob SquarePants" And i know maybe nobody however IS in this wiki... Except me and Jessefan1 but i wanted to make this blog anyway. Jessefan1 choose for me who the seven Characters will be, so yes this is not complete i should mention the entire characters who is too many yet i show the characters now and yes i say so what Movie, TV Show or Video Game they come from so everbody understand, then i say why they are the roles... A perfect choice, even Jessefan1 will understand why eh however... Hm here is cast: Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)¨- Spongebob Squarepants (Both are yellow however Bart is not so similiar to Spongebob but both are popular characters and many people know them so why not? And i like both characters even if Spongebob often annoy often other characters like Squidward, and Bart is not evil he just wants to have fun, and i in sometimes think he is funny, so yes almost everbody know both so that's why Bart is Spongebob!) Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) - Patrick Star (... Okay, Olaf btw is claimed to not have a skull... Or legs. XD But both he and Patrick really have low intelligence. Right Frozen is a popular movie and Olaf is funny... Why is Olaf and Bart even bffs in this i did? Well... Idk why Bart have his own bff in Simpsons but this is focusing about personality so that's how i choose this and it is because of being yellow and stupid a bit so yes now...) Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) - Squidward Tentacles (This really works btw, Tom and Squidward even gets ANGRY alot and in this one Tom is Bart's neighbour and yes many people know Tom i think he can be Squidward of this one, So he don't need to chase any mice this time tho... In here he NEED to handle an annoying yellow boy and his best friend who is a dumb Snowman... LOL Bart lives in a world with imaginary characters? Well, not to mention now... Bart himself is yellow, not many people in real are yellow are they? No... I don't think so, but, Yes anyway this was perfect... I don't have much to say about this now so moving on:...) Mario (Super Mario) - Mr. Krabs (Oh yes, Mario and Mr. Krabs in fact have very things in common: Ehem... Both are red, they love to connect money, they are good guys and their enemies are green (Bowser and Plankton). lol but Mario anyway well... He DO care for his friends, meanwhile Mr. Krabs can be selfish at times and care for money only... He SO freaking greedy... But Mr. Krabs IS a nice guy tho, hey remember when he was so funny? Anyway, Mario is Bart's manager or boss but they both are human except Mario got normal skin colour... But he is white not yellow. Ok i finally pointed this out!) Margo (Despicable Me) - Sandy Cheeks (YES! I ship Bart and Margo... Got a problem in this one? I saw a parody on YouTube where they was Simba and Nala... Eh as young! "THE YELLOW KING" is the name now if ya wonder and yes i watch parodies of movies. If i didn't do on this then why did i make a parody right now? Huh? Well, at even least we know why i ship Bart with Margo but... Speaking of that, Spongebob and Sandy don't kiss at all... Except in Truth or Square where they tried tho... But yes Bart should maybe yet be shipped with Edith because they both are more similiar... But nah i planned this already it only is too late to change!) Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) - Plankton (Ok oh... I asked Jessefan1 if either Bowser or a villain from Simpsons should be Plankton he said the villain heh... Yes Bowser could be Plankton since Mario was Mr. Krabs... Bowser and Plankton oh tho they: Are green, they steal always same thing (The krabby patty secret formular and the princess), they are bad guys and they have red enemies (Mario and Mr. Krabs). Ok... But why Sideshow Bob heh? Because Bart is Spongebob? YES! Sideshow Bob always try to kill Bart and have been enemies very long but Plankton do not try to kill SpongeBob actually... But Bob could also try to steal a recipe and always Mario getting ride of him!) 9 Times tho could work idk how... But yes this works, Bart and Bob never gets along! So That's why Sideshow Bob is Plankton!) Winslow (Minecraft: Story Mode) - Gary (Oh, yes! I know, Winslow IS evil very... But not much. He just an animal and he maybe have a heart after all... Yes i like both the character and the user tho of course, but Winslow is Gary because both meow and Gary is like a cat tho... I should use Snowball from Simpsons because she is Bart's cat but she is female but she never talks like Gary so it could work... But i like this idea about Winslow being Gary, so there! Oh btw Winslow will mostly on times be a good guy but he can talk sometimes...) There, i guess you Jesse or Carson reads this and say what ya thing yes anyway thx for reading this thx! Category:Blog posts